All That Kakashi Said
by FarCryFromDead
Summary: Words leave Sakura down and out. Who else would speak the words that would haunt her, but Kakashisensei? Oneshot. SakuKaka


I ended up just doing a one shot, but if I get enough responses I could probably make more on this. I have no problem with going farther.

Kakashi stared at Sakura as she held head down low.

"So you really do, don't you?" he sighed.

She nodded without looking up. She hoped he didn't see the wet drop streak her cheek.

"Well, I'm your teacher, _and_ I'm twelve years older than you," he said blankly.

Sakura balled her fists and nodded, keeping her watering eyes on the ground, "I understand; I just wanted you to know."

Kakashi and she stood in an awkward silence as Sakura fought back the tears. Slowly Kakashi turned and walked away, leaving Sakura to collapse against the outer wall of Ichiraku ramen shop.

_First Sasuke, now the only other man I thought I could love. Why can't they love me? Am I not strong enough for them? _

--------------------Two years later----------------------

Sakura slowed to jog as she finished her sixtieth lap around Konoha. Sweat poured off her forehead and into her eyes.

She pulled her short, naturally pink locks back into a ponytail and blinked out the stinging, salty liquid that was her sweat as she approached Hyuuga Neji as he walked towards her.

"Hey, Neji," she smiled brightly.

"Um, Hello, Sakura," Neji replied nervously, white eyes wide and alert. Sakura smiled inwardly. She knew that Neji loved her and wanted her, but she didn't feel that she could return those feelings for him.

"What's up?" Sakura asked as she wiped the back of her neck with her towel.

"Well, I heard that you had the day off today so I was wondering if you wanted to head back into town and have lunch with me," he said, looking towards the ground and shuffling his feet.

"Who told you I had the day off?" Sakura tilted her head in wonder. She had to get back to work later; she had a client coming in later at 16:00 ((A/N: that's 4:00 pm for those who can't read military time)). The only reason she was out running then was to get some physical exercise in and get rid of her nervous energy she seemed to be encircled by.

"The lady Hokage did," Neji said, sounding hurt and a little offended, "But if you don't feel like it, it's ok, I can go home and warm up something," he said in a rush.

The pink haired kunoichi watched him nervously, "Sorry, Neji, I didn't mean it like that. I would love to go to lunch with you, but I have a client coming in later." Sakura said sadly.

"Oh! Lady Hokage said that your client called in and cancelled his appointment," the white eyed boy's face brightened with hope.

Sakura smiled, '_Maybe…just maybe he's for real and he really does care about me…unlike the others.'_ Bitter thoughts ran through her mind.

"Sure, I'll go to lunch with you, but I have to get cleaned up first, ok?" she smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Ok! I'll come by your place in an hour and a half and then you can pick the restaurant," Neji said excitedly. He turned and walked off, waving over his shoulder.

Sakura stood waving and laughing happily. Her exterior was happy, but she couldn't help but feel some sort of foreboding.

-------------------------------------------------

A slouching man squatted in a tree, an orange book in hand as he watched a tall, long haired boy and a pink haired, emerald eyed cherry blossom. He felt cold and worried. She wouldn't really accept his invitation for lunch would she?

__

_'I had to. It was the sensible thing to do. There was no other choice.'_ He closed his only visible eye and sighed. He could tell himself that it was the right thing to do all he wanted, but he couldn't believe it. He wanted her like she did two years ago. He still wanted her like two years ago.

The pink haired girl grinned and waved as the boy with long dark hair walked off. She had accepted after all.

He sighed, stood up, and hopped off back towards her apartment, hoping to get there before her.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura slipped her key into the lock and turned it. There was a click and her door opened. Slipping the key into her pocket, she went in, shutting the door behind her.

She set her backpack on couch and threw her sweaty towel in the sink to be washed later. She walked to her closet and looked inside, searching for something decent to wear out to lunch with Neji.

Sakura pulled out a short black skirt and a cream and pink tank top. She ran a hand through her greasy pink hair and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and adjusted the water to just the right heat for her.

As she stripped down to her bare nothing, the emerald eyed Cherry Blossom realized she had forgotten to grab undergarments.

She ran naked through her house; she had no reason to be modest in her own home. She grabbed the handle to her bedroom door and turned the handle. She opened the door and-

"Sakura," a familiarly deep voice called to her. She looked about her room. The window curtains were fluttering in the spring breeze.

"Who's there?" Sakura looked around her room in panic, covering her breasts with her arms and crossing her legs to hide herself. No one answered. I must be hearing his voice again, Sakura thought sadly to herself.

She sighed and looked around again, stepping in her room and going to the window. She shut it and pulled the curtains to block the view to her.

She opened her dresser drawers by her bed and pulled out her lacy spring green panties and a matching bra with pink bows on the shoulder straps. She turned around and stared in amazement.

"Sakura? Did I come at a bad moment?" Hatake Kakashi stood staring at the bare and exposed kunoichi. Sakura was so caught off guard that she failed to cover herself. Kakashi's eyes immediately dropped down.

Sakura glared at him, "PERVERT!" she screamed as she chucked her bra and underwear at him.

He caught her undergarments and stared at them curiously. "And all this time I thought you were a D," he said coolly, examining her bra tag.

Forgetting her nakedness, Sakura stormed over and snatched the bra from him. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!" She raged.

Kakashi eye met hers. He held her there for a moment.

'_This is my chance, I'm not going to let her go now.'_ He thought to himself.

"I wanted to say…" his voice trailed off.

Sakura broke her eye contact long enough to pull a blanket off her bed and wrap herself in it. "Wanted to say what? Well, out with it, Kakashi-sensei. Unlike you, I don't like to be late for anything." She smirked.

Kakashi smiled, or at least, he wanted to. He stared at her. Her eyes stood out in contrast to her hair and the red blanket she wrapped around her beautiful frame. Her eyes…

Kakashi could feel his dead heart beating. He couldn't tell her now. He had denied her so long ago, he couldn't do this to her now after so long coming. He sighed and faked a smile and held up one thumb.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You've grown into a beautiful woman and a talented shinobi."

He gave her a one handed salute before turning and making his way back to her window sill. Before Sakura could even retort, he was gone.

Sakura glared after the man, hot with fury, "YOU INTRUDED INTO MY PERSONAL LIVING SPACE TO SPARE ME THAT CRAP?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

She stormed back to the bathroom. She scrubbed her scalp raw in irritation with her former teacher.

_**He didn't just come to tell you that, you realize that right, Sakura? **_Shanao peeped up.

"Tch, yeah right, I wouldn't put it past the old letch," Sakura replied aloud to her Inner-Self.

_**You were so angry you failed to see the look in his eye, didn't you, Sakura-chan?**_

" 'The look?' " Sakura said, confused.

_**Yeah, the look, he was all gooey eyed over you. He wanted to kiss you, Sakura-hime. Didn't you see it?**_

Sakura didn't reply. She hadn't noticed it, but as she looked back on it, the said look was indeed there.

"But he rejected me two years ago, why would he want me now?" Sakura asked.

However, Shanao did not reply. Sakura mulled it over as the water began to cool, the hot water running out. She turned off the shower, stepped out and wiped herself down with the towel. She looked into the mirror and sighed. She still hadn't gotten over it. She still wanted him…his lips…his body.

--------------------------

"Wow, Neji, talk about high term and fancy to do!" Sakura grinned as they walked into the street corner café called Fuzion. It was a small artistic place with mosaic tiles in the walls, dark hardwood flooring. The parts of the wall that were not covered by tiles were hidden by bamboo shades. Smells of oregano, strong Italian food, and fish blew in from the back.

"Right this way, please," said the hostess.

Neji smiled partially, "I used to come here a lot with Tenten back in the day, back when Lee was still pathetic, not saying he isn't still, just a little less. I mean he has gotten better, he's not nearly so arrogant, but I still don't think I like him very much. He's too hyper and he is too eager. I just think he's going to get himself killed soon, because I'll tell you, if those super hugs of Gai-sensei don't do it I will."

Sakura grinned. Neji always talked too much when he was around her. She didn't mind though. His constant rants always kept her entertained. She couldn't help but laugh.

Neji looked at her, puzzled, but gave a bemused look of his own that could have been interpreted as happy.

The hostess led them back into a corner booth and set them up, taking their drink orders and leaving them to talk.

The two sat in silence, Neji was eyeing her, she could tell, but her thoughts were not exactly on the present moment.

She was reliving the past. The rejection. The denial. Kakashi had left her crying on the side of Ichiraku, the place that even to this day, she refused to so much as walk past.

'_I still love him, but does he love me too, or did he really just want to tell me that he was proud of me? Why couldn't he have found me at work to tell me he was proud instead of coming to my house? It wasn't necessary.' _She tore her mind up, trying to think of his motives to come to her house, what else was there than to admit that maybe, though she didn't want to get her hopes up too much, maybe he did want to tell her he wanted her.

"

The words stung deeply as if they had just been embedded in her brain that morning. There was no way he could love her now, maybe she had just mistaken that lustful look in his eyes to be hunger, gas, or constipation.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Neji asked, waving his hand in front of Sakura's eyes.

Sakura jumped and looked at him, "Hm? What, what was it, did you say something, I'm sorry, I just spaced…spaced out a little." She said jumpily.

Neji frowned, "Are you alright? You seem a little off today."

Sakura mimicked the facial motion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you actually came to lunch with me, for one." He raised one eyebrow. "Not to mention, you've been staring off into space for ages, like seriously, two minutes."

Sakura gave a noncommittal shrug, "I don't know. Just work and stuff, you know? It's crazy working with Tsunade. She's a slave driver." She forced herself to laugh at the sad attempt of a joke.

Neji only smiled half-heartedly, "Really? I can tell you're not telling the truth. These eyes of mine see more than chakra points, but it doesn't take a genius to tell that you're not happy. Was it something I did?"

Sakura gaped at him for a moment and let out a real laugh, "You? Ha! As if, no not you Neji-kun, you have done nothing wrong, I'm just a little worried about trusting guys again." She blurted out before she could stop herself. Her eyes widen in amazement; she wished someone would just tell her she never said that.

Neji blinked, " 'Trusting guys again?' " he asked

Sakura shook her head, not sure if she was trying to banish the thought or signal to Neji. "Nothing, just forget I said that alright? Ooh, look, they have trout!" She said excitedly, looking down at the menu, trying to change the subject.

"Sakura, I'm not here to hurt you, just be your friend if that's what you'd rather. I can do that. It won't hurt me. At least then we talk normally, right? Yeah the trout's REALLY good here. Tenten used to get it all the time." He replied.

Sakura smiled, "I think I'll get that."

----------------------------------

After an amazing lunch, Sakura went home to take a nap. It was a rare opportunity to get the chance to nap, even on the uncommon days off.

She put the key in the keyhole, but no sooner had she done that than she realized someone was walking to her from the darker end of the hallway. She eyed the approaching figure warily. She unlocked the door and pushed it open a fraction. The figure moved a little faster towards her. She made to move into the room and the next thing she knew, hot breath was on her shoulder.

"Just go inside, Sakura-chan," it was a voice she hadn't expected to hear twice in one day.

She followed her teacher's instruction and went inside, shutting the door after her guest. Again, things happened so fast, Sakura didn't have the chance to react, nor did she know how to even if time had allowed.

Kakashi's body was pressing hers against the closed door. His hands ran though her hair, the hair and face he had craved to caress for so long. He pulled down his mask and kissed her forehead.

Sakura stood motionless, allowing him to run his hands where ever they pleased. She hoped with all her will that this was not a dream, but a moment later, the doorknob jammed into her back and she winced; obviously it was not a dream. "Ouch," she whispered.

Kakashi stopped and looked at her seriously. Sakura looked up to meet his gaze. That light that Shanao had spoke of, that she so vaguely remembered, was burning in his mismatched eyes once again. Suddenly, the burning turned into a dim flicker, the was doused. He came to his senses as he looked at her, clearly appalled with himself.

"Jesus, Sakura, I…I'm so…Oh shit, what have I done?" he raised a hand and pulled his mask back up to his face, pulling his forehead protector down over the blue mask. He turned away and reached for the door.

Sakura came to her senses as well. She stared as he turned. "Wait! No!" Sakura cried.

Kakashi's hand froze halfway to the handle. He listened to her frantic breathing.

"No…don't…you haven't done…anything wrong," Sakura said slowly, weighing her every word.

"I have, Sakura. I should have just stood by what I said. I should have just left you in peace to live and love unlike what I thought you wouldn't be able to with me," he replied sadly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here."

He grabbed hold of the doorknob once more before Sakura spoke, "No! I want to know, please, Kakashi-sensei? Why now?" She was on the verge of tears and he could hear it in her voice. "Why after two years of torture have you come to me just now?"

Kakashi shook his head, unable to come up with a very pleasing answer for himself. He pulled the door open. It slammed shut.

He looked over. Sakura had her hand firmly resting against the door, tears welling in her eyes. "Not until you answer my question."

Kakashi sighed and straightened up once more; there was no getting through her unless he found a suitable answer.

"Because…I wanted to make up for…well…lost time. I needed to redeem myself in your eyes I suppose," he stumbled with a noncommittal shrug.

Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Sakura-chan. I have always loved you. Ever since the mission to the Land of Waves, like you said though, a shinobi must not reveal their emotions, no matter what, so I couldn't show you how much I love you…how much I have always loved you."

Sakura stared at him, bleary eyed, slowly comprehending it. "But why did you snub me out when I confessed to you two years ago?" she asked, practically whispering.

"Because I was advised to let you grow up first. I was told that there may be a day in the future, if you would still have me, and by then, you would have experienced life a little more and it wouldn't be such a massive blow to you if anything happened." He said using her same tone of voice.

Sakura shook her head in confusion, "Who told you to let me grow up? What do you mean it wouldn't be such a massive blow to me if anything happened? If anything like _what _happened?"

Kakashi shrugged once again, "Like if things got to serious between us. Like sex. If you got pregnant that would have been a terrible thing for you."

Sakura couldn't help it: she raised an eyebrow at the man, "You mean, you would have screwed a little fourteen year old, even thought you were, what, twenty-eight, twenty-nine? You 'effing pedophile…" Sakura grinned widely.

Kakashi stared at her blankly, not sure how to interpret her at all.

"Kakashi-sensei –"

"Just 'Kakashi' if you don't mind, I'm not your teacher anymore." Kakashi cut over her.

She nodded and swallowed, "There are other things in life that I think you could teach me, like how to really kiss a person." She reached up and pulled his mask down slowly, he let her do so.

When the mask was down, he pulled her to him. His lips touched hers, gingerly at first, as if he thought her lips were glass and he might break them. His kiss slowly deepened and she pressed herself against his lean, lanky body. Their tongues danced and coiled with one another, each sampling the other like a delicate wine.

He pulled away and smiled at her, her bouquet wet on his lips, "Like that?" he whispered softly as he leaned into her neck.

Sakura giggled in a drunken manner, not far from her current state. "I love you, Kakashi." She whispered.

"So, you really do, don't you?" he asked the familiar haunting question.

Sakura nodded, slightly confused.

"Well, I'm _not _your teacher, _but_ I'm still twelve years older than you," he purred into her neck.

Sakura exhaled and grinned, repeating the words that had burned her mouth so long ago, but that would never be uttered in such a miserable fashion: "I understand; I just wanted you to know."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay for Izumi…yet ANOTHER Naruto fic!! Yay…I like to write fics…they're so much easier to do than to write a book. I mean, you have to develop the characters yourself from scratch, but in a fic, it's already placed in front of you, ya know what I mean? No? Yes? Neat…well I'm dead tired, it's bloomin 1:44 right now, so yeah…I'ma go sleep sleep now…LOVE!!!**

**((yawn)) (:Izumi out :) ((yawn)) / rawr…facies!!!! lol**


End file.
